This clinical research proposal submission has as its purpose the conduct of multidisciplinary developmental therapeutic clinical trials in investigative cancer medicine with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center (RPSLMC) will be the primary site for this program. The Principal Investigator at the primary site and at the RPSLMC affiliated institutions will coordinate phase II and phase III clinical investigations of treatment for patients with malignant disease. The emphasis will be on multimodality studies and on facilitating collaborative clinical studies involving the RPSLMC Division of Hematology/Oncology and its Departments of Surgery and Radiation Oncology.